


Whip me more

by hyoseumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit Kink, Top!Mark, bottom!taeyong, forgot to tag that lolol, mentioned johnny and jaehyun they don't even talk, shamelessly posting markyong smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: A nineteen years old boy taking one of his friends to a luxury hotel? Just to have a chill night date with him and maybe go to the pool? Seems unrealistic.





	Whip me more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nalieth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalieth/gifts).



> Inspired by Whiplash by NCT 127 a-yooo-  
> Also please! English is not my mother tongue so it was kinda hard to translate this :( Expect some typos or weird expressions I guess?  
> This goes for my personal TY Track, hope you enjoy the final version of this after reading it over and over ♡

Nights were too long. Despite of tiredness, their tight calendar full of promotions –both in Corea and Japan–, fatigue, travels and absolutely everything else, nights were too long for Taeyong. When he let his body fell on the bed, when he was able to listen to the tic-tac of the clock in the dorm he shared with others, he knew his mind would fly one more day.

Maybe he was in love? Or just it was an obsession? Or even some kind of brotherly love. Taeyong was young and had no experience regarding to romantic relationships. He didn't even know himself, how was he supposed to recognize whatever he felt on his chest every time he saw Mark? It was impossible, so he threw away any idea that would come to his mind. But too many came.

 

Not only thoughts, but memories too. He used to remember the day they met and how they connected and became close over the years. He never considered Mark as a kid, not even childish. His mind was just as mature as his own, or even more. Mark has taught him too many things before he himself learned them.

He remembered sneaky kisses he gave to him more than once, his lips, soft as always. He remembered his glances among everyone else, on airports, on concerts, he would felt his eyes everywhere.

It was already four in the morning. Taeyong closed his eyes, ready to stop tossing around and turning over the bed, thinking till the brain said it was enough.

* * *

The next day he woke up at one in the afternoon, annoyed at the fact he couldn’t wake up early. He picked up the dirty clothes on the floor and put them on his desk chair, which seemed about to fall due to the heavy weight. He looked at his phone –the day specifically–, sighing, relieved to know that he really ‘didn’t have a thing to do’, no practice, no performances, no fansigns. Nothing. It seemed surrealist, since he hadn’t had a day off in centuries.

 He left the room and looked up for Jaehyun and Johnny who were still playing videogames – they had been sitting on the sofa since last night and they hadn’t stopped–. Taeyong waved at them, a bit distracted due to the fact he recently woke up, heading to the kitchen.

Luckily, he tripped over one of his mates and friends, startling at the first contact and getting more nervous when he noticed that it was Mark.

 

“Hyung, good afternoon,” he greeted with the greatest parsimony in the world, then why Taeyong was in that mood?

“Hmn, morning, little... You could have woken me up,” he added finally, dizzy than ever to the point he was avoiding Mark's gaze on his own.

 

“I wanted you to sleep, these are darker than ever,” he pointed the dark circles under Taeyong’s eyes with his fingertips, making Taeyong’s entire body to tense as if it were a thin rope. “Besides, I was looking for you,” he paused, observing how his eyes shone when listening that.

He smiled, sometimes Taeyong resembled a little puppy needy of affection. For everyone else, Taeyong was very manly and usually, made of stone. But Mark perfectly knew what was inside of him and his ‘true self’.

 

“We’re going out today. You and me, I already asked the manager and everyone else,” he pressed his lips, raising both commissures to accentuate the smile in his face. “Both alone,” he whispered near one of his ears, letting out a light chuckle.

Taeyong swallowed, right now he was unable to think clearly and all of this was catching on him.

 

“What is it about?” he asked, more curious than ever, moving away from the other to get a carton of milk from the fridge and drink directly from it.

 

“Don’t do that, hyung,” he pushed the milk away from Yong's hands, putting it on the table. “As you may know, I saved a little money... Things of working so much,” he joked. “So we’re going to an hotel. It’s not too far away but it has spa, massage service, a pool, everything you can imagine. We’ll spend the night, if that’s okay with you.”

For a moment, Taeyong didn’t know what to say. It was hard to believe, a nineteen years old boy paying an hotel room just to spend time alone with him? And Mark wasn’t just ‘a boy’ but one of his best friends and... the person that was always on his mind. Too good to be true.

 

“You don’t have to do that, Minhyung,” Taeyong used his korean name to sound more serious than ever, like he was his mom. “It’s not necessary, really...” he raised both hands, moving them from one side to the other, half smile on his face, trying to hide the blush that rose up his ears.

 

Mark looked at him out of the corner of his eye and grumbled under his breath.

 

“I’ll do whatever I want anyway so I hope you’re ready about seven o’clock. I have practice with the boys after eating, we'll meet at SM,” he slowly approached to Taeyong, biting his lips on small bites again and again. “Get yourself pretty for me, okay?” He half-joked, lightly caressing one of his hands with his own fingers, finally coming out of the kitchen.

* * *

Taeyong had chosen black leather boots and a pale pink satin shirt that perfectly matched his hair with the same colour. He was wearing jeans with some pretty worn holes on the knees and a warm denim jacket to complete the outfit.

He had been looking at himself for hours in the mirror till now. He had tried thousand chains, rings, all kinds of beads that make him look more attractive. Finally, he had opted for a thin silver chain with a cross on it, a pair of rings on his thumb and middle finger and a long earring that moved at his own pace each time he walked.

 

A car passed by to pick him from the apartment to the big hall of their company. Both he and the vehicle waited ten minutes. Right after, the younger appeared, with a very formal outfit and he just finished the dance practice probably twenty minutes ago. A white bomber with some embroidered roses on the back and sneakers of the same colour, jeans with some black belts hanged on the waist and a red Supreme t-shirt.

 

“Hyung, aren’t you cold?” that was the first thing he said when he saw him, worried like it was usual. “Come on, let’s get in the car, I’m anxious to get there.”

Taeyong nodded and followed him into the car, avoiding the urge to take his hand.

They remained silent throughout the ride, looking at each other sideways, letting out some giggles from time to time. Mark was carrying a backpack; in which he would have his sweaty clothes from dancing for several hours. Or at least, Taeyong thought.

* * *

The hotel room smelled of jasmine and lavender. The curtains were white, in front of a large window that showed them a beautiful view of Seoul. A dim light flooded around the place, giving it a quite homelike appearance which combined perfectly with the pleasant warmth provided by the heating.

There was a single bed, Taeyong noticed. Because of that, he softly smiled, with Mark not paying attention to him, it seemed that the younger had planned absolutely everything. It was like a honeymoon, and the worst of all is that Taeyong didn’t even care at all. In fact, he was euphoric.

 

“Is it nice, hyung? I think I've chosen well,” Mark’s voice sounded more soft and velvety than ever, gradually approaching Taeyong, who was still absorbed in the luxury of the room. "What should we try first? It's night, but it's still early... Maybe you wanna go to the pool?"

 

“What are we doing here, Minhyung?” His name hit him like a bullet in the chest, causing Mark to think that maybe he had done something wrong and Taeyong would have felt forced to follow him. "I mean, it's fine, but it's... very intimate."

 

The older had to bite his tongue, he really wanted to be there at that moment, next to that special person, why was he boycotting himself in that way? He sank into his thoughts for a few seconds, clenched fists, head down.

 

“You don’t like it...?” Mark sounded sad, he was very close to Taeyong by now. “You've worked too much lately, the comeback, composing, rehearsals... I thought that maybe... This would cheer you up a bit."

 

“Ah?” Taeyong momentarily frowned, half-smiling. “I know you brought me here with ulterior motives, Mark.”

Shit, shit, _shit_.

 

The younger swallowed, why he had to know him so well? Why did he read him as if he was transparent? He hated feeling so small, so helpless.

 

“And what if I did?” He raised his voice a little, with a certain anger in his words. “You don’t want to be alone with me? Last time you were so happy, kissing me non-stop, you even lacked air.”

Taeyong gave him a small hit to the chest, giggling as he watched how tense the situation had become.

 

“Don’t be so cocky,” he licked his lips, watching how close he was to him and realizing how fast his heart was going at this point. "I don’t want to go to the spa, I don’t want bathe in the pool, I don’t want a massage."

 

Taeyong was being really whimsical, or rather, he wasn’t able to take Mark seriously, who didn’t seem to be in that mood right now.

 

“And what you want to do, ah? Do you want to go home, do you want me to go to another room? Because I don’t know what you want, really, hyung, I...”

 

Mark felt Taeyong hitting him hard on the forehead with his own. He had that look, that look of a predator stalking its prey. He already knew that look, it only made him even more impatient, unable to predict Taeyong's actions.

 

“I want you to kiss me,” he whispered against his lips, feeling the air crowding in his lungs, product of anticipation.

He felt Mark’s fingers tangle in his pink hair and holding him tightly, giving him a hungry, furtive, aggressive kiss. The words couldn’t describe what he was feeling all over his body as the brunette's tongue entered his mouth and razed every place it touched. He enjoyed his saliva, smelled the perfume of his hair, his clothes, felt his hands everywhere and nowhere the same time.

 

Taeyong couldn’t even keep up with his kisses at this rate, his head was spinning. Mark's hands were positioned on his waist, caressing him everywhere and he didn’t know how to move, how to kiss him, how to breathe. It had been too long.

 

“Shht, take it easy...” he muttered when Mark separated from his lips to breathe. “You're very restless... Need me to help you relax?”

 

The older boy began to move his hands from his neck, slowly keeping down his shoulders, brushing his collarbones and finally stroking his chest over his shirt. However, one of his hands didn’t stay too long in that place. Distracting Mark with a kiss, he lowered his right hand to put it in between the younger's legs, giving a good shake to his crotch, which hadn’t taken too long to get hard.

 

“No,” he squeezed Yong's wrist as soon as he felt that hand delineating the shape of his boner. “Not now. Now you're going to take off your clothes and don’t make me repeat it twice.” He implored, Taeyong had never seen him like this before and anyone would be afraid of what he might do, but that was not his case.

 

Taeyong started by removing his jacket, slowly, slower than usual. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye, unable to keep his eyes on Mark’s for too long, seemed like he was about to eat him at any moment. He liked that way too much.

 

However, that was getting on Mark’s nerves, who grabbed Taeyong by the shoulders and took him to the bed, hitting him with a strong shove and making his back to hit the mattress.

 

“I’m always waiting,” he whispered as he unbuttoned the satin shirt. “And I’m tired of waiting.”

His voice sounded so dark that made Taeyong shiver. His fingertips literally burnt. Running all over his chest at this point, sliding down his nipples from time to time, kissing his neck with his lips wet of saliva. Taeyong wanted to escape, he wanted to run away because he wasn’t controlling the situation. All this was getting out of his hands and that fact extremely excited him.

 

“You know...?” he exhaled in a breath of air, sinking his fingers into the nape of his neck. “We could have done this at home, when everyone was gone...” His voice stayed very low, letting out a little moan as his hips lifted unconsciously, rubbing against Mark's, seeking some friction and intimacy.

 

“Hyung...” His mouth slowly approached one of his ears, pulling out his tongue to lick it, gently and delicately, pouring hot air and causing Taeyong to shudder. “I have a surprise, inside my bag. Just for you, I wanted to fulfill one of your fantasies...”

 

Taeyong shivered in anticipation. He sat up on the bed and kissed Mark's lips again, this time in a more tender and calm way, soft strokes with his tongue and saliva that fell between both mouths. He put his hands under the bomber, sliding his long fingers on his shoulders –broader than before–, getting off the wear and pulling it aside. The next thing was to tear out his t-shirt, taking advantage of the moment to spread kisses down his neck, his collarbones, his chest, his abdomen. Now Mark was completely his.

 

The younger pushed him back against the bed, this time delineating his hips with both hands, rubbing his pelvis and doing it with a pressure stronger than the usual.

 

“This goes out too,” he smiled, ripping off his pants and underwear.

Taeyong raised his arms at the very moment, begging for a hug, eyebrows arched downward, facial expression of a little lamb. That man knew how to play his own cards when it came to Mark, he knew how to hit his weak points. Mark hugged him, sniffing his freshly washed hair with the smell of shampoo. Just that, and his cock was harder than before.

 

“Be gentle...” the shade of Taeyong's voice seemed, even, comical. “It’s my first time...” He himself didn’t believed what he was saying, not because of the fact but because it sounded more like a joke to water down the situation.

 

Mark almost burst out laughing, but he wasn’t in that mood. He couldn’t stop looking at the bag, in which he brought some things he bought as soon as he came of age. He had learned a lot in a very short period of time, thanks to his mates –especially Johnny– and also thanks to the Internet. The world of porn was huge.

“Stop pretending, hyung,” he pressed his lips, getting up from the bed and leaving Taeyong completely naked on it. “Close your eyes.”

 

He obeyed. Anxious for not knowing what awaited him and being very horny at this point, he lowered one of his own hands to his boner, touching it. He slid it from his belly, stroking the path of hair that led him to his hard-on and closed his fist around it, lifting it up to spread the abundant pre-cum liquid around the tip.

He moaned, wrapped in his own hands, making himself enjoy it just enough to saving the rest for later. His body reached a highter temperature. However, his own joy was interrupted by Mark's hands, lifting up his body, putting something around his neck. Taeyong opened his eyes, without needing an order from him, touching the collar he was now wearing. A dry whimper escaped out of his throat.

 

“Where... Where did you get this?” Taeyong looked side to side, very, very nervous.

 

“From the same place where I got all those other things,” Mark harassed a bit, giggling and pointing to the bedside table where he had lubricant and condoms. “Internet.”

 

Taeyong swallowed, willing to say something but instead of letting go of a word, the only thing he could do was moaning. Mark had grown up and apparently, faster than he thought.

 

“You can’t...”

 

“I can’t... what?” Mark took advantage of the circumstances, grabbing Taeyong by his hips and positioning him on top. “I can’t do this?” He asked again, pulling forward the chain hung from the collar, making their heads to be against each other.

 

“Mark, seriously, no... Please...”

 

“It’s amazing how hard you are down here,” he reached down to his cock, superficially stroking it with his fingers and holding it tight in his hand, closing his fist around and beginning to pump it without any further consideration. He had no patience at all.

 

Taeyong was unable to speak coherently at this point. Mark hadn’t done anything to him, he just put that collar around his neck and he already felt how his insides were tearing apart little by little. His boner burned more and more, Mark was jerking him so well that he could come within seconds.

 

“Look how you are down here... Of course you are a kinky, don’t ya think? A pervert,” Mark’s voice echoed in his ears again and again, tearing out deep moans one after another, inciting him in a way his hips moved to his own path. He didn’t even know where to put his hands so he used them to lean on Mark’s knees, sitting on his thighs.

 

“You ss-shut... your mouth...” he managed to mutter with difficulty, moving his hands from his position after a few seconds and looking down at Mark's crotch, which looked like it was about to break his pants.

 

Since when has it become so big? Not that he had noticed more than once how pants fit him so well –especially the shorts– but this time it wasn’t about how pretty his legs looked. He swallowed, mouth-watering just by seeing the emerging bulge.

He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, taking off the underwear just enough so that his cock jumped up, listening to a slight moan from Mark, more acute than normal.

 

“Ah, God...” Taeyong sighed just looking at Mark’s dick. He raised his body onto the younger’s and did it so quickly that Mark was not capable to react in time. So when he wanted to realize, his crotch was full of lube.

He looked at Taeyong, bit his lips, grabbed his butt hard so he couldn’t escape, taking some lubricant with one of his fingers and squeezing it between Taeyong's cheeks. He didn’t even think of preparing him, he just shoved the whole finger in his ass, moving it quickly inside and out, he couldn’t wait, he couldn’t take it anymore. He had waited too long.

 

“I need you, please...” Taeyong couldn’t stop at this point, left his head resting on one of Mark's temples, leading his tongue from his ear to lick his cheek, tasting the small sweat drops that were falling down.

His hips moved back and forth, looking for more, needing more, wanting him inside.

 

Mark pulled that finger out, pushing Yong’s hips forward and adjusting him in his lap. He squeezed his cheeks hard, dragging his fingers and separating them just enough to place his cock between them. He began to rub it up and down against his hole, taking it by the base and giving it a couple of hits on one of his buttocks.

 

“I’m gonna make a mess of you, I swear.” He was losing his mind.

Taeyong pushed him down, biting his lips so hard that blood could come out at any time. He forced him to lie on the bed, resting his head on the pillow and giving him a good view of himself; watery eyes, red face, messy hair, tongue out, waiting for him.

 

Mark grabbed the steel chain, pulling it forward, spanking him with his free hand. The tug made Taeyong to be hornier, causing him a feeling of abysmal suffocation.

 

“Fuck me, please, please” he was going crazy.

 

Mark smiled, pleased with all of this. He was ridiculous and pathetic, begging him to put him in his place. So he slid his cock little by little into Taeyong, raising his knees just enough to get it all the way in. He felt his heat instantly, his insides burning, stirring his guts in a totally unknown way. He pulled the chain again, tightening the leather collar around his neck and tearing out moan after moan, music to his ears.

 

“You are such a slut...” Mark also had a hard time trying to speak. He wasn’t made of stone, far from it. It was his first time, which he never thought it would be like this, but he was satisfied anyway. He perfectly knew he wanted Taeyong. As much as he wanted to deny it to himself, it was something that was inside of him, he was attracted to his hyung beyond descriptions. He even thought it was something they called ‘destiny’.

Taeyong didn’t take too long to move his hips, as a result of the pleasure he was feeling, he didn’t care about the pain. In fact, he liked it. He just wanted to feel Mark thrusting inside him, fucking him senseless. Just as he always wanted, just as in his fantasies, as if he had read his mind this entire time.

 

He was going up and down at an almost furious pace, his hands resting on Mark's chest. Mark's pulling the chain. He was unable to shut the moans that came out of his throat, he just wanted more and more, he never had enough of Mark.

 

“Ah, Gooddd...” It was the only thing he could say from time to time. “Fuck, fffuck...”

He opened his eyes for a moment and looked at the brunette’s face, laying beneath him. He somehow was admiring him, as if Taeyong was the only person to exist in this world. He bit his lips so hard that he was hurting himself, wet eyes, his brown hair stuck to his forehead because of sweat. Taeyong realized at that very moment: Mark was everything to him.

 

“Yes, yess...” Taeyong didn’t stop jumping again and again on top of him, taking the control of the situation, just like he liked. He smiled, tongue out, saliva dripping out from his mouth.

 

“Fucking slut, you really like being fucked, don’t you?” Mark pulled the chain harder this time, making Taeyong to fully tuck his knees into the mattress, on either side of his body. His body was flexed forward, his face just above Mark's.

At this point he was an absolute mess, he could cry from pure bliss.

 

“Please..." Yong mumbled, unable to move, feeling how Mark was raising his knees a bit more to start pounding inside him mercilessly. Reducing him to a slut thirsty for sex. That was it, he was his whore, his sex toy, his favourite hole to fuck.

He felt his cock hit that point that caused chills from head to toe. He felt something he had never felt before, something that made his eyes go blank, his mouth drool as if it were a dog's, his body trembling as if it were freezing.

 

“Ppleeeasee...” he couldn’t take anymore, couldn’t speak at all, raising higher his voice and moaning non-stop, blind from pleasure. “Th-theree... Mmooree, I’m...”

Taeyong couldn’t finish the sentence, in fact, he came with the highest whine of the whole night, so sharp that didn’t sound like him. He finished onto Mark, the first time he had cum so much in such a brutal way, dirtying the younger's chest from his abdomen to his neck. He also ruined his own hands, which had left red marks on Mark' skin. His entire body trembled, the air began to reach his lungs again, breathing quietly.

 

It took him a few minutes to get used to it, he still had Mark inside, he still felt all the wetness and warmth emanating from his body. He still felt him hard as a rock, squeezing him despite having finished, and the most curious thing about this is that he had even touched him. He reached his orgasm just by feeling him inside.

 

“Hyung...” he heard Mark’s voice under him, bringing him back to the real world. “Get up.”

 

Taeyong straightened up, pulling out Mark’s cock from his insides, listening to the slippery sound of the huge amount of lubricant. He didn’t know what to do now, he was feeling sleepy, although it would only be tiredness.

“Get down,” he used that tone again, making him feel like an used paper. “On your knees.”

 

The older boy nodded, getting off the bed and letting a space between his body and the mattress. Mark did the same, still with his pants half removed, throwing them aside and holding his vigorous boner in the middle of Taeyong's face. What was he supposed to do now? He felt his mouth filled with saliva just by seeing it, and he had just come to get horny again.

 

“Open your mouth,” Mark ordered, twining the chain around his own hand and closing his fist, shaking him.

 

Taeyong took thousandths of a second to open his mouth, tongue stretched out. Mark spit on him, a lot of saliva, which fell right into his throat. He shrugged and narrowed an eye, waiting for another spit that soon fell, this time in his face. Mark spread all the saliva, taking it with two of his fingers and shoving them into his mouth.

This was lasting too much even for him. Taeyong narrowed his eyes, his cock lifted in the air, he was waiting to take Mark’s cock fully into his mouth. He let out a deep moan when he had it between his lips.

 

“Mhnhggff...” he babbled when it was inside, Mark moving his hips forward and behind, fucking his mouth, thrusting until it hit his throat and made him want to vomit.

“Fuck, Taeyong... Uh, hyung...” Taeyong looked up not to miss a single detail of his face, making eye contact at once, watching him drooling with his mouth open.

He knew he had a little time left to finish and he wanted him to use him, he wanted him to come inside his mouth, he wanted to taste it, he wanted everything from him and he had always wanted it.

 

“Fuck, ffuck... y-yess... Gonna c-cum...” Mark let the chain and grabbed him directly from his head, moving his hips at a fast rhythm, over and over until he reached his orgasm with a long moan, exploding like a bomb.

 

Taeyong almost puked when he felt his hot cum inside his mouth, but trying not to do that, he swallowed it whole, even cleaning the leftovers with his fingers and sucking them. Various tears streaming down his face. However, Mark smiled as soon as he saw him doing that, sighing with pleasure, even feeling a little embarrassed after all, as if he had returned to his usual self.

 

He offered his hand to get him up and Taeyong took it with barely strength, kissing him on the lips as soon as he had him at his height. To be honest, words were too much at that moment. The older boy knew that Mark wasn't very assiduous to show his feelings and less to put them into words. That's why it was enough having him by his side.

He gently hugged him and let his head rest on one of his shoulders, running his hands down Mark's back.

A few seconds later he sat down on the bed, leaning sideways and inviting the younger to come in, who lied next to him.

 

“I wouldn’t say no to the pool right now,” Taeyong teased, noticing how sticky his body was, mix of sweat and fluids. “A shower sounds worthy tho.”

 

“Or we can keep going all night... Sounds better, right?” Mark smiled, full of himself.

 

Kids grew up too fast these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this? What can I say lol I'm a nasty kinky ass bitch... Anyway I'd absolutely love hearing what you think in the comments, kudos are okay too! ꈍ ◡ ꈍ ♡°◌̊


End file.
